Not going to club
by EmilyxAlison
Summary: Sara and Nyssa were planning go to the club, But someone get into trouble so Sara and Nyssa had to help :) Cute Nyssara and HELENAXTHEA


Formos viršus

Saras pov  
„Nyssa please lets go to the club" I was really bored and wanted to get out of our house. Now I'm living with Nyssa. I I'm so in lovewith her. We finally were released from the league we are livingwith Starling. Time to time we help Ollie and his tight pants group.  
„ But Sarra... I'm busy now „ Nyssa answered as she changed yoga position.  
„ Fine... but I'm going with Felicity then „ I said and turned aroundI had smirks on my face because I knew that Nyssa was a little jealous.  
" Fine you win" She said, standing up and coming behind me wrapping her strong arms around my waist, gently kissing

Formos apačia

my neck. I shivered at her touch. Every time I touched her I had butterflies in my stomach. Nyssa started kissing behind my ear I coudnt help but moan.

"I Love you so much….You are my weakness " Nyssa gently whispered in my ear and kissed it. I was smiling like an idiot.  
I slowly turned around and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes were closed, she looked so calm and beautiful.  
"I love you too" I whispered against her lips and kissed her one more time.  
Nyssa opened her eyes, looked at me and smiled. "So I'm going to take a shower and we can go whenever you want my little bird, " she kissed me one more time and headed to shower. .While Nyssa was showering, I watched some tv. I think it was 'Keeping up with Kardashians' it was horrible.  
Nyssa stepped out of the shower with just a small towel wrapped around her perfect tanned body. She looked so hot.  
" You know it's rude to stare " Said Nyssa unwrapping towel.  
" I just wanna fuck you so bad, " I said with hungry voice and jumped to Nyssa I pushed her into Wal causing hard slam againstthe wall. Nyssa groaned in pain. When I was interrupted by a ringing phone. Nyssa wanted to pick up.  
" No Nyss just leave it " I said I pushed her harder into the wall. But Nyssa put her knee pressed pressed against my core and I laced up and mend it pleasure. Then Nyssa was no longer against the wall now she was talking with the phone.  
"Yes, we are coming now " Nyssa said and putted phone down.  
"Come someone kidnapped and drugged Thea Oliver needs our help " Nyssa said and started dressing since she was still naked.  
"Since then, do you care about Oliver? " I asked, getting dressed in my assassin clothes.  
"I don't care about Oliver I like his sister and I want to help her…what you don't? " She asked, taking her bow with arrows, and turned to me.  
" I do care about her, and want to help her " II said and looked at our gear it was matching.  
"MM, Kay lets go ".  
Nurses pov.  
We arrived at some abandoned psychiatric here Felicity gave us address. It kind of reminded me a place at Nanda Parbat. Where one time I was left then I was 15 because I didn't do as my dad said.

"M kay lets find Thea" said Sara then we heard somethind behind us I picked arrow and turned get ready to shoot but it was Helena.

"God Nyss don't kill me so fast " She said coming toward us.

"What are you doing ?" Sara asked

"Same as you came to help Thea, Oliver asked me you two to help "

" Okay, lets go "  
We were walking softly, looking around then we heard voices we headed in what way. I saw about 18 men dressed in black leatherthey had with when arrows and guns. When I saw Thea is hangingupside down in the air.  
I started shooting arrows at men and running towards them Helena did same with her ballet and Sara ran to Thea.  
Those men reminded me first times assisins strong, but didn't knowhow to use their power.  
Men were all dead with arrows in their chest

" Oh my god Thea are you okay " said Helena wrapping her arms around Thea  
" Yeah.. thanks god you guys came because they were planning to kill me " Thea said and wrapped her hands around Helena. Sara and I helped them to stand up.  
" Okay, lets go… lets get you home " Sara said and stood next to me, kissed me on the lips and whispered " They are cute couple "  
"What? " I didn't understand what she was talking about. I turned and saw Helena charring Thea in her arms, Thea had her head onHelenas neck. Thea tilted her head and kissed Helena softly.  
I turned around wrapped my arm around Sara Kissed her sweetly, she was smiling into the kiss.  
"They are almost cute as we are, " I said, smiling admiring the love of my life  
"So are we still going to the club? " I asked Saras she smiled  
" Hmm, so really you wanted to go there, you were just acting that you didn't " Sara teased me.  
"Shut up, you are lucky that I love you "


End file.
